


Heartache V2

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Rizzles Fanfic Challenges [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second version of my "Heartache" entry for the Rizzles Fanfic Challenge <br/>I came up with another one and only submitted this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache V2

“I remember his first breath; a ferocious cry, screaming into the room at all of the doctors staring at him. His fists shook and his wailed permeated through every heart there, including mine” Jane Rizzoli said to the group in front of her. “He hooted and hollered at every soul in there for waking him up, just like his mother” 

“I remember his first fever; the way that we scrambled around the house looking for every single book we had on parenting even though we both had dealt with much worse” Maura said with a small smile “We were so worried that we had done something wrong, that we failed to realize that he was teething” 

“I remember his first word, Maur. You were talking to us via skype at your yearly gathering of Medical Examiners. He heard your voice and needed to see you. He grabbed at my phone and wasn’t happy until he was cozied in my lap babbling toward you. I said Maur, and then he did too; you were so elated that he chose your name first. You didn’t stop talking about it for weeks”

“Yeah, well I remember his first steps” Maura countered.” I knew that his Rizzoli traits would prevail eventually. He grabbed onto Jo and just started walking with her. She lead him over to her food dish and he started eating out of it too. That should have been our first clue that we weren’t doing enough for him. We only caught his first steps because we were fighting and happened to walk past them in a rush.”

“Remember his first crush?” asked Jane with a sparkle in her eyes that hadn’t gleamed in years. “He came home with that macaroni heart from whateverhername was. He was so excited to show us! He said he finally found his soul mate. He was 5 Maur, he was 5 and he had it more together than we did.” Jane said shaking her head while looking at her shoes. 

“Well, his first set of A’s was quite a celebration Jane; he was in 6th grade and he got all A’s and he made his teacher call us at work to tell us. He was so excited. You know, I still have that voicemail on my computer. I listen to it when I’m lonely. I never knew how much I would miss him.” Maura said with unshed tears pooling in her hazel eyes.” 

“Hey, don’t cry pretty girl” Jane said placing kisses on Maura’s hair. “He knows that we are thinking about him, how could he not?” Jane chuckled. “Remember his first dance? He begged us to rent him a tux. He tried so hard to act like he wasn’t nervous. I mean, I’m sure that us forgetting to tell him that we were chaperoning wasn’t the best way to calm his nerves, but it worked in the end. I still remember you in that dress Maur, oh baby! You made all of the preteen kids fawn over Dr. Maura Isles. You know babe, it’s always rude to out dress the guest of honor”

“Oh Jane, my dress was fine. I’m sure they were all astonished by you in your blues; I know I was” Maura purred into Jane’s ear slinking towards the couch where they had been looking at photo albums of their son over the year.   
Hearing Jane’s muffled sniffles coming towards her on the couch, Maura held out her arms and welcomed her big bad detective into her lap.

“I remember his high school graduation Jane; his Valedictorian speech made us both cry because he never talked about himself; that just wasn’t who he was. He thanked everyone for things that they should have been thanked him for! We don’t deserve this Jane, augh!” Maura wailed into Jane’s curly mane of hair, burying her wails into her wife’s curls. 

“Well Maura, we pushed him into it We should be proud of our son. We shouldn’t be so sad; it’s not like he’s dead, he just left for college. He’ll be back around Thanksgiving” Jane smiled at her wife. She knew that after 18 years with their son, Maura wouldn’t take his departure for college well. It’s okay though, at least they had an empty house for now.


End file.
